falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Warren Theater
|robots =Synth |cell name =TheaterDistrictExt02 WarrenTheater01 (interior) |refid = (interior) }} The Warren Theater is an unmarked location in the Commonwealth in 2287. Layout The Warren Theater is located in the Fens, halfway between the Wilson Atomatoys Corporate HQ and the Combat Zone. The theater is divided into two rooms, an entrance lobby on the ground floor and the theater stage that can be accessed with an elevator. It is possible to get onto the top of the elevator as the stage area and lobby are in the same cell. The door to the theater leads to a classic theater lobby, designed in the Art déco style. Some posters and paintings decorate the walls. Right in front of the entrance there are counters with some cash registers on it. A "bakery" sign is above the left counter, a "beverages" sign above the right counter. Between those two signs, there is also a "candy" sign. To the left, there is an empty Nuka-Cola machine, a Jamaica plains poster and on the right, there is a broken TV. A small corridor goes deeper in the building and leads to an elevator. On the other end of the elevator is the theater stage in which there are four rows of seats and the stage itself. On the stage, some mannequins stand in a group. Behind them there's a desk and a chair. There is also a chair to the left of the mannequins. A picture showing a lighthouse is on the wall behind. A synth is hiding among the mannequins and will attack the Sole Survivor once they get too close. On the left and right of the stage, there are some clothing accessories that can be picked up. On the right, there is also an Advanced-locked safe. Notable loot * Day Tripper - Under the counter at the entrance. * Shroud Manor key - In a dresser at the theater. Opens Shroud Manor. * Officer Isola's note - In the same dresser. * Silver dress - In the same dresser. * Shroud Manor terminal password - On Tony Suiza, a Triggerman who is spawned after opening the dresser. Gives access to the vault terminal at Shroud Manor. Appearances The Warren Theater appears only in Fallout 4. Behind the scenes * The encounter here may be a reference to a scene in the movie Blade Runner, where a replicant hid among mannequins to ambush the protagonist. * It could also be a reference to a scene in the movie I, Robot where Sonny hides amidst other robots. Bugs The entire back-left wall between the Jamaica Plain poster and the dead plant in a vase has no clipping. It can be walked into and through. If you do so, you will be teleported back to the entrance. Gallery Warren Theater exterior.png|Entrance lobby of the Warren Theater Warren Theater stage.png|Auditorium of the Warren Theater Warren Theater mannequins.png|Legendary synth strider between mannequins on Warren Theater stage Officer Isola's note SM key silver dress.jpg| Officer Isola's note, Shroud Manor key and a silver dress Category:Fallout 4 unmarked locations Category:Boston buildings ru:Театр Уоррена uk:Театр Воррена